


The Thigh Ground

by 655321



Series: Soul Purpose [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Asajj Ventress cameo, Barebacking, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Subspace, Top CC-2224 | Cody, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/655321/pseuds/655321
Summary: "I'd like your help with something," the General told him.Cody's mouth curled upward as much as he would let it. His hands felt the warm, lean body of his General through his beige tunic, and the Commander wondered what kind of position Kenobi would be getting him into today.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Soul Purpose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111868
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joke until it wasn't.  
> https://ifunny.co/picture/it-s-over-anakin-we-have-the-thigh-ground-55aaE0z48

21BBY (second year of the clone wars)

Republic Assault ship  _ Horizon,  _ 0530 hours

-

  
  


"Cody! There you are." Kenobi turned to the soldier as he entered.

The Commander didn't even announce his presence. The door of the Jedi's cabin was unlocked, and he simply walked in. He knew that it would seal behind him.

"Sorry it took me so long, sir. I was in the fore hangar with Hedda company when I got your comm."

"Nothing to worry about, Cody. It's my fault for calling you all the way here on a personal matter."

"A personal matter, sir?"

Obi-wan gave him the patient but slightly prickly look that meant he was waiting for the Commander to correct himself. "Cody, please."

"Obi-wan, sir."

Kenobi grinned charmingly and moved to stand close to his Commander. "Once more, if you don't mind."

Cody closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he spoke his voice was perfectly level, but he tried to imbue it with the warmth he felt for his General. "Obi-wan."

His General's lips gravitated toward his. "Perfect." 

Obi-wan kissed him until Cody was moaning softly against his mouth. "I'd like your help with something."

Cody's mouth curled upward as much as he would let it. His hands felt the warm, lean body of his General through his beige tunic, and the Commander wondered what kind of position Kenobi would be getting him into today.

"Take your gloves off, Cody."

As the Commander complied, Kenobi left Cody's embrace and opened the drawer of a desk in one corner of the room. He pulled out a small, discreet package of soft black paper, barely larger than a standard envelope. Cody tried to rack his mind for what could be in there; honestly he'd expected something a bit …  _ more _ .

"Could you assist me with this?" The Jedi handed the package over, then sat on the bed while Cody opened it. Obi-wan began pulling off his boots.

Cody got the envelope open and, to his surprise, there were several thin layers of folded fabric inside. His rough fingers pulled out a long, delicate garment. For a pulse-pounding second, Cody wanted to drop the contraband and haul ass back to the hangar. At least there he knew what everything was. He took a deep breath.

"Uh, sir. I don't -"

"It's alright, Cody. I'll tell you what to do." Obi-wan paused in unfastening his trousers, and motioned for Cody to approach.

After the initial shock, Cody found that he was intrigued by the situation. The idea that his General would share something  _ personal _ , even  _ secret _ , with him had his heart fluttering. 

Obi-wan stood from the bed to remove his trousers. Underneath, he wore practical grey shorts, which he promptly removed as well. 

It added to the surrealism of the moment, seeing his General like that- not the hard, eager half-nudity of their previous …  _ encounters _ , but a casual matter-of-factness.

"First of all," Kenobi said, "the belt."

There was nothing even vaguely resembling a belt inside the fragile package. Cody's hands were trembling slightly, and all he could think to do was spill the contents onto the bed and hope for the best.

Once everything was laid out in front of him, the task seemed less intimidating. There were only four items: two stockings, a pair of panties, and what he deduced must be the "belt." All the pieces looked so delicate and  _ breakable  _ that he wasn't sure what purpose any of it might serve for his General. 

Cody knew plenty of  _ vode  _ who would have been much more comfortable in this situation. The brothers who spent their scant off-hours watching illicit holos or exploring the depths of Coruscanti nightlife. But none of that was for him. He didn't even think about women- or men, for that matter. If something seemed to hold no practical application, it wasn't of much interest to a focused man like Cody.

Once he acclimated to the strangeness, Cody noticed that the lingerie was a matching set. It was all shades of a familiar golden yellow-orange. The stockings were somewhat darker, a blood-orange with a deep red seam running the length of them. The underthing and the belt were both made of intricate lace patterns and a glossy fabric that must have been silk. 

Obi-wan watched the soldier affectionately. There may have been a part of him that enjoyed seeing his flawless Commander at an utter loss. 

Cody pulled a ragged breath into his lungs and watched his own hand reach toward the gauzy pieces spread out on the bed. He took one end of the belt- he could see now that it had tiny hooks set into the edge- between his middle and forefinger. He thought if he touched it with any greater force it might come apart in his hands.

"You know, they're surprisingly sturdy," Obi-wan's bright tone would have been more appropriate for a social visit. 

The Jedi melted under Cody's responding wide-eyed stare, so he stepped forward and took the opposite end of the garment in his hand. He held the fabric to his hip and turned in place, wrapping it around himself and offering the end of it for Cody to join together.

Cody leaned his forehead on Obi-wan's shoulders while he concentrated his large hands to the delicate task. The Jedi could feel his Commander's ragged breath against his spine. Obi-wan was freshly showered, and there was an aroma of citrus mingling with his usual distinctive teakwood. Cody struggled for a moment to align the small hooks with their matching eyes. When he got it, he let out a triumphant sigh.

Obi-wan turned to face Cody and kissed the soldier again.

"Good work, Cody."

Cody met his General's eyes and smiled rather innocently given their situation. 

Obi-wan stroked his Commander's cheek affectionately. "Now the panties."

Cody looked like the words had knocked the air out of him. He took a breath to regroup, and then again with that surreal detachment, his arm reached for the garment. Time seemed to stretch as he gently picked up the silk panties. He realized he should kneel to help his General into them. 

Kenobi kept a hand on Cody's shoulder as the Commander took a knee. Only when Cody had the thing stretched between his hands did he realize that it was distinctly lacking in the crotch. 

Cody watched his own hands slide the scrap of fabric up along his General's bare legs. Kenobi's hands stretched and smoothed the material until it sat comfortably on his hips. He adjusted the belt to sit over it. 

Cody had to take a moment to breathe, and stare at the way the bright lace patterns decorated his General's pelvis while leaving his package fully exposed. He thought the color complimented the light red-brown hair on Kenobi's legs. 

Kenobi rested his weight on one hip. He looked far more comfortable in the getup than Cody could ever imagine anyone being. When the soldier's eyes rested on his General's dick and balls, he thought they looked surprisingly cozy, despite being left out of the lace affair. Cody's own rod was growing increasingly interested. 

Kenobi sat back on the bed. "Now the stockings," he prompted.

Cody nodded, nevermind he had no idea where to begin. He figured it had to be more or less like squeezing into a bodysuit. He picked up one of the stockings and gently rolled it up in his hands.

Obi-wan leant back on his elbows as Cody slipped the fabric over his foot, and then began to roll it out over his leg. The Jedi would occasionally pinch the stockings here or there to adjust their seam, but mostly he let Cody do all the work.

"See how the fabric is doubled at the edge?" Obi-wan directed his Commander's attention to the top of the stockings now snug around his thighs. "That's where the belt attaches."

It took Cody a moment to work out what "attach" meant in this context. Obi-wan picked up one of the fabric pieces hanging from the belt, not much larger than a ribbon. It had another tiny clasp on it, but this one was different and a bit more complex. 

At first Cody couldn't figure out where the moving parts were. Obi-wan mercifully opened the clasp to show the Commander how it fastened. It was strangely shaped; almost like the silhouette of a figure eight in petite black metal. When it clipped onto the stockings, it stretched the thin fabric over a small node on the jaw and locked in place.

Despite how flimsy it all looked, Cody could see that the fastening was secure. He started wondering about the consistency of the fabric and how much it would stretch. 

Cody reached for the clasp on the other leg without needing to be told. As soon as he understood the mechanism, he was itching to try it too. He wanted to feel the clasp bite into the thin fabric. He smoothed his thumb over the locked clasp and felt the silk stretched tight in the grip of the metal frame.

Cody was much more confident now that he understood all the working parts. He felt eager, even. He found himself trying to imagine other lacy silk things that he could watch his hands drape over his General. 

Obi-wan smiled, as if he knew what Cody was thinking.

"They fasten at the back, too," the Jedi told Cody before standing abruptly. It brought Cody's face level with his crotch. Then he turned, and Cody was kneeling so close that Obi-wan's ass was right in his face. 

Cody braced his General's hips with his hands and shoved his face into the exposed cleft of Obi-wan's ass. Cody wriggled teasingly, and gave the soft hole a tender lick. Then he kissed Obi-wan's thighs, and fastened the two clasps.

Cody stood and Obi-wan turned again to face him. 

"Regretfully, we don't have time to -"

Cody couldn't help himself when he took hold of the Jedi and kissed him roughly. That wasn't how he kissed his General. He just needed it - one more moment. Obi-wan let him have it. He even let Cody push him onto the bed, where he laid himself out for the Commander's inspection.

"General, I -" 

Kenobi gave his Commander an icy stare.

"Uh, Obi-wan. I have a request."

"Yes, Cody?"

"When it's time, may I take them off, too?"

"I hoped so, yes. And I certainly hope you won't stop there."

Cody shot back a conspiratorial smirk. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson for putting me in this situation."

"Oh?" Kenobi teased back. "Are you not happy with this situation?"

Cody took advantage of their positions. He bent over the Jedi laid out on the bed. "I could recommend some improvements."


	2. Chapter 2

Icco Four, a moon in the orbit of Koisnobor, Usparo sector, 0800 hours

-

They didn't have time for Asajj Ventress. Enemy reinforcements were on the way, and they needed to get back to the field to assist their own troops. 

"Sir -"

"It's alright, Cody. I'll handle this. Just have your men block the exits."

"You heard the General," Cody barked to the soldiers behind him. "Secure the room." 

Squads fanned out from the company to guard the two other paths of egress. A few men seemed a little shaken by the assassin, refusing to take their eyes off her and sticking close to the walls.

"Obi-wan," Ventress purred. Her tone was a warm vitriol. As if she both enjoyed and detested that name in her mouth.

Cody felt something burning in his chest. He thought of how difficult it still was for him to use his General's name. The way this woman spat it out made him resolve to use it more; to use it better.

"Ventress." Kenobi's tone was ice.

"Is that one your new toy?" the assassin smirked and jerked her head toward Cody.

"You wouldn't understand, Ventress. For some of us, sentient life actually has value."

"Oh, you wound me!" Ventress feigned coyness. She locked eyes with Cody. "Isn't he so dashing when he talks like that? About life having  _ value _ ," the assassin play-acted like a romantic lead, but her voice became a cold venom when she engaged the Jedi again. "But I know better. Don't I,  _ Obi-wan _ ?"

"Far less than you think, Ventress," Kenobi rebuffed, unaffected. 

"Should I tell your Captain what I know about you?" Ventress tilted her head. No doubt she thought she had something there.

"It's Commander," Cody snapped, "and if it were up to me, I'd shoot you where you stand."

"Oh-ho!" Ventress cackled jubilantly. "Is he your masiff? What does he do for you, I wonder?" 

"More than  _ you _ could imagine," Kenobi replied with a controlled smirk like a veteran sabacc player. "You're delaying your rendezvous, Ventress. I bet you're spoiling for a real challenge, aren't you? I hear Count Dooku keeps you on a  _ rather tight leash _ ." Kenobi inflected the words just so, as if he knew they would provoke the assassin.

Her face became a grimace, and she launched forward. At first, Kenobi didn't even seem to react.  His feet remained planted until the last possible second, when he pivoted precisely and  _ thwacked  _ his elbow against the assassin's lower back.

"Sloppy. As usual. What is Dooku teaching you?"

Ventress growled as she charged again. This time Kenobi ignited his lightsaber and engaged her blades with his own. Cody could see that confident smirk on his General's face illuminated by the deadly, humming lights. 

Cody resolved to kiss his General senseless the next time he got the chance. And there  _ would  _ be a next time. He willed it everyday, and it hadn't let him down so far.

Kenobi and Ventress snapped into a familiar routine as they parried and advanced in a warrior's dance. Kenobi could feel her devious mind scraping the room for some dirty trick. She was predictable, and he was astute. He kept her contained and well away from his men. Perfect as they were in combat, this was a bad spot for deflected blaster bolts. He had to make sure they didn't  _ need  _ to fire.

He kept that concern to himself. Ventress couldn't be allowed to feel it. She had already picked up on his connection with Cody. Apparently, he couldn't hide  _ that _ as well as he hoped.

Kenobi had Ventress cornered on a maintenance catwalk high above the clone troopers. He knew she was taking her time making her exit so she could toy with him, as if she couldn't resist. That was her weakness. That, or she was buying someone else time. Kenobi fought to conceal the dread tightening in his gut. He desperately wanted to comm Ghost company and get a sitrep from outside. He shouldn't have these men trapped in here. They needed to get out, and  _ fast _ .

Ventress's lips curled into a cruel grin, and she stared coldly at Obi-wan. She lifted the hand that still held her lightsaber. There was a sickening, desperate intake of breath from his comlink. He knew in the Force what was happening, so he didn't turn to see Cody's feet leave the ground.   
  
Obi-wan lit up with white-hot rage. Fine motor control abandoned him. He dropped his lightsaber. He couldn't think of anything but stopping her in the most direct way possible.

He shot forward, the Force assisting his body, and tackled Ventress. He didn’t see Cody drop to the floor when released from the assassin’s Force-grip, but he could feel the soldier’s relief.

Obi-wan shoved his forearm plate under Ventress’s chin and set his weight ferociously against her throat. She sputtered, but her face was utterly tranquil. Kenobi was completely blinded by rage, and it seemed to amuse Ventress.

“I should kill you with my hands for even  _ thinking  _ that you can touch him,” Kenobi hissed, and in that moment he truly wanted to.

“Why don’t you?” the assassin crooned, even with her voice thin and stifled. She looked as if she might enjoy it if he did.

Kenobi recoiled instinctively. 

“Sir, we’ve got incoming gunships.”

When Cody’s voice came through his comlink he didn’t know if he’d ever felt such relief. It didn't matter that it wasn't good news. It was his Commander's voice.

Ventress’ eyes focused past Kenobi. She was looking through the domed transparisteel ceiling where a Separatist gunship was descending.

“Sorry, boys. That’s my ride.”

Ventress Force-pushed the Jedi off of her even as he was standing up on his own. It made him have to counter-balance himself in the Force, and she used the split second to leap up to the dome. Obi-wan watched her slice her way through it with a flick of her lightsaber, and then she was gone. It didn’t concern him overmuch. His priority was his men.    
  
“Sir, this position is  _ osik _ . We need to get out there with the rest of Ghost company.”

"Couldn't agree more, Cody." Obi-wan leapt down from the catwalk, making a Force-controlled descent to regroup with the soldiers. 

Cody was looking at him but said nothing. He only put the lightsaber back in Obi-wan's hand, and then the company moved out and back into the battle. 

The Seps may have gotten some reinforcements, but with three Jedi on the field, it didn't make much difference. Still, it was long hours of hard contact. They were all eager to mop up and get off this rock.

By 1800 hours the next day, they were relieved. Koisnobor and its moons were under General Cors. The 212th's job had been to clear a path so that their allies could retake the mineral-rich moon.

Now the more administrative tasks could be handled by someone else. The 212th was to be reassigned to Hen Kotha, to assist the 454th with their siege on Ellovu City. Those boys had been dug in for weeks, and they were overdue for backup. The battalion would be back on  _ Horizon  _ for supper.

General Kenobi waited for every man in his battalion to board a gunship before he stepped into one himself. Cody was right beside him. 

In the relative safety of the transport, Cody pulled off his helmet. It had taken them the better part of an hour to extract everyone, and the look Cody wore was a fatigued, euphoric relief. Only now did he let the thought slip back into his mind of what his General still wore under his plain beige trousers. The fatigue ebbed, a different kind of adrenaline bubbled, and a bone-deep comfort loomed enticingly. When Cody smiled at his General, he looked hungry.

Obi-wan grinned at him as if they hadn't spent the last two days under enemy fire. He was inimitable. If Cody hadn't dressed the Jedi himself, he would have noticed nothing. He found himself idly wondering how often Kenobi hid what Cody now knew.

Obi-wan also carried that familiar relief in his twinkling eyes.  _ We're alive. We did it. We're going home. _


	3. Chapter 3

Republic Assault ship _Horizon_ , 2220 hours

  
  


-

An upside of being among the last onboard was that the hallways of the CO accommodation block were nearly empty. Everyone was either in for the night or on the mess level just below. It was about the easiest time Cody had ever had getting into his General's cabin.

As if to spite Cody's resolution about kissing his General senseless, it was Obi-wan who sucked the air out of Cody's mouth. The Jedi was on him the second they crossed the cabin's threshold.

Kenobi shoved his tongue roughly into Cody's mouth. Cody froze, and his hold on Obi-wan loosened, his hands almost falling to his sides. Obi-wan's fingers were seeking the seams of Cody's bodysuit, never mind that he still wore his plates. 

The Jedi was growling into the Commander's open mouth, his tongue brutishly clumsy. His fingers, similarly, got nowhere. He began pulling ineffectually at Cody's armor. 

"Get out of this. Now," Kenobi growled. 

The Jedi could at least pull his own armor off. He dropped the gauntlets and the chest plates unceremoniously. 

His tongue impatiently returned to bullying its way around Cody's mouth. The soldier sputtered and tried to shake off the attack. At that first sign of struggle, Kenobi clasped Cody's jaw in his hands to keep their lips locked together. 

"Sir, I-" Cody tried to protest through their tangled mouths but Obi-wan was unmoved. The Jedi wrapped an arm over Cody's shoulder and even hooked a knee over the clone's thigh plate, as if he might start climbing him.

"-never seen you like this- " Cody tried to mutter around the Jedi's tongue in his mouth.

The Commander's hands gripped Kenobi's hips more firmly. He knew he could overpower his General if he really needed to. Mostly he was intrigued, if slightly disturbed.

It wasn't just that his General was being more aggressive than usual. Kenobi could be ferocious; Cody had seen it on more than one occasion. It's that the Jedi was being sloppy. His movements lacked the effortless precision that Cody had believed to be his hallmark. Now, he moved with a desperation that left him appearing drunk. 

The Jedi, who Cody had watched dispatch thousands of battle droids with pinpoint precision and maximum efficiency, was now staggeringly inefficient. 

_As if the last forty-eight hours didn't already feel like a fever dream,_ Cody thought. He wasn't quite prepared for how it made him feel to see his General out of control. 

Cody's hands climbed up his General's spine to his shoulders, where he held him more gently. He began nuzzling his nose behind Obi-wan's ear, avoiding the drooling attempts at kisses. When Cody got them cheek-to-cheek, he held his General's head in place with one firm hand. Obi-wan panted in deep breaths, like he'd been pulled up from underwater.

"Sir, what's gotten into you?" Cody's lips touched Obi-wan's ear.

"Nothing. That's the problem," Obi-wan growled and pressed his palms to Cody's breastplate, trying to push away. Cody held him still in a solid embrace.

Cody thought of what Waxer and Boil had told him about the Jedi. Cody had found it difficult to reconcile their story with the composed and considerate General he knew. Now he was beginning to see it. The Jedi was forcing Cody to manhandle him. Cody moved to wrap his hands around Obi-wan's wrists.

"Sir, don't make me restrain you." 

Obi-wan stared long into Cody's eyes as if sending him a coded message. The Jedi curled his fingers into loose fists against the breastplate. He stopped pushing.

Cody wasn't sure he even recognized his General in Kenobi when the man bared his neck in an unmistakable offering and whispered gravely, "you have to."

"Take off your tunic," Cody gave his General the order with a remarkably even tone.

That, it seemed, Kenobi could manage perfectly well. He was naked to the waist instantly, discarding the tunic and peeling off the top of his bodysuit as quickly as any _vod_ Cody had ever seen. Cody pulled off his own vambraces and gloves.

Again, Cody watched his own hands move with the detachment of a voyeur. He opened a pouch in his belt and pulled out a pre-measured length of paracord. Just a few metres came in handy more often than one might think. He unwrapped the cord and doubled it. He laid it over Obi-wan's wrist and slid the ends through the loop to form a byte. Then he looped the cord similarly around the other wrist and lashed them neatly together. 

The Jedi was trembling- no, _vibrating-_ as if the pent-up energy inside him would cause him to implode like a reactor. Cody needed a way to keep Obi-wan occupied while he stripped off his kit.

"Obi-wan." Cody knew he had to take control of this situation. It's what his General needed. "On your knees."

Obi-wan knelt for the Commander and again tried his fingers at Cody's armor plates, but the clone stopped him. 

"You don't need your hands."

Obediently, Kenobi dropped his bound hands to his own lap and waited for Cody to detach the crotch plate and peel open the bodysuit to allow him access. 

_Now he's being patient?_ Cody scoffed. _Guess he knows he's getting what he wants._

Kenobi showed Cody exactly what he wanted and how much he wanted it. The Commander found it more than a little uncanny, watching his own shaft slide into his General's mouth and then the Jedi gazing up at him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Cody stared down into the bright blue eyes and started blindly detaching plates. He couldn't think of anything but how his General's lips were stretched around his dick. Obi-wan's tongue was just as frantic as it had been in his mouth, flicking along the organ. Then his head began to bob. Cody thought he had never seen anything like it and never would again. 

Cody struggled to focus on unequipping, but the quicker he got naked the sooner he could give Kenobi what he needed. Cody detached the armor impatiently, dropping the pieces to the floor in a haphazard fashion unthinkable in regular circumstances. He unlatched the torso plates and once free of them, stripped off the top half of his bodysuit. Again in a shamefully sloppy manner, he peeled the bottom half of the _kute_ off his body without even detaching the plates properly, and left the whole mess in a heap on the floor. 

He expected Kenobi to be back on his lips as soon as he was stripped down, but the Jedi was still working his shaft. He was turning and shaking his head, not only to stroke the organ but also work it insistently deeper. He was near to getting the entire length in his mouth, and Cody groaned when he felt his rod bending downward into Obi-wan's throat.

Cody recoiled at the gagging noise, but Obi-wan seemed not to even notice it. His head bobbed aggressively. There was an audible, wet _click_ every time his head breached Obi-wan's throat, and a _pop_ at the resulting suction when the Jedi pulled back. Each time he felt the squeeze of his General's esophagus, it made him gasp and his vision blur. Kenobi even swallowed around the shaft. He pushed himself insistently onto Cody's dick, ignoring his gag reflex even as it triggered multiple times. Cody felt his General's throat convulse around his cock.

Cody shoved a hand into Obi-wan's long hair and wrenched the man off his dick. Kenobi's mouth hung open, tongue out, and saliva dripped from the ample pool inside. Even as Cody pulled him away, the Jedi struggled, trying to get his open mouth back on his Commander's rod.

"Obi-wan. On your feet, _cyar'ika_."

Kenobi responded to his name, his eyes seeming to focus and meet Cody's. Cody hooked an arm under Obi-wan's and helped the Jedi haul himself to his feet. Immediately, Obi-wan's lips snapped back to Cody's. Cody tried to direct the sloppy kisses back to the more controlled caresses he prefered, but his General was insistent.

Cody pulled his General's hair again, making him arch his throat and back out of the kiss. Cody held him unfalteringly, even when he shook his head to try to fight his way back to Cody's lips. The more he struggled, the tighter Cody held him. Holding a fistful of his General's hair, Cody left rough bites along his neck. Kenobi seemed to like that, because his hips thrust the air and his bound hands scrabbled along Cody's chest. 

"Cody, please -" Obi-wan gasped. 

Cody didn't want to hear that from his General. It was already too much. Without thinking, just desperate to silence his General's plea, he released Obi-wan's hair and shoved two fingers into the Jedi's mouth, firmly holding his jaw. Kenobi moaned, eagerly sucking the digits. 

Cody's whole world was upside down. For a terrifying moment he thought he wouldn't be able to do this. This was a side of his General he wasn't comfortable with. He didn't ever get jealous knowing his brothers also used the Jedi, but as he thought for a moment of running away, he felt a pang of it. Firstly, he knew he couldn't leave his General like this, and secondly, it hurt to think of some other _vod_ satisfying Kenobi instead. 

Having no other idea in his head, Cody bent at the waist and grabbed Obi-wan around the hips. He straightened and hauled the Jedi up with him, his body now folded over his shoulder. Holding him that way, Cody managed to get the boots off of him. Then he dropped the Jedi onto the bed and went quickly for his trousers. 

The lingerie was revealed in all its glory. It had taken some damage from its time in the field- one clasp of the belt had lost its charge, and one of the stockings showed a few runs- but mostly the ensemble was still intact.

The Jedi was still squirming to get a hold on Cody, but with his hands bound he couldn't get much leverage. The next idea entered Cody's mind, and he ran with it. Thinking wouldn't serve him here. 

He again got the Jedi slung over his shoulder, and this time he could feel Obi-wan's naked cock hard and leaking against his chest. Cody started to feel a bit desperate himself as he groped Kenobi's ass, mostly exposed by the crotchless panties.

The first spank Cody landed on his General's rear was a bit shy. He willed himself to go harder, and it felt _too_ hard as he landed the next. But Obi-wan moaned in obvious pleasure, so Cody kept at it. The Jedi's body was shaking and squirming in his grip. The longer Cody went on landing open-palm blows on Obi-wan's ass, the more confident he became. The Jedi's emphatic cries helped.

"Yes! Cody, yes!" Obi-wan's bound hands uselessly searched for purchase on Cody's body. He was finally, utterly at his Commander's mercy. 

Cody managed a healthy set of spankings- enough to leave his General's ass bright red- before he had to give in. He dropped Kenobi back onto the bed and grabbed both his ankles in one hand. Cody's free hand rubbed the head of his dick against Obi-wan's hole. The Jedi fell apart with the relief of it. He sighed, sobbed, and panted Cody's name. Obi-wan shouted triumphantly as Cody's rod slid into him. Cody started pumping his hips quickly. There was no patience left in either of them. Obi-wan's shouts and moans only got louder as Cody held his legs up and plowed his ass. Cody's free hand had to return to Kenobi's mouth, again dipping two fingers inside. The Jedi sucked them happily and quieted down. 

Obi-wan's body was finally working with him. Cody sighed in relief. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, savoring the moment of contentment. Obi-wan sucked Cody's fingers and held his arm with his bound hands, as if to ensure that it stayed close. Cody pushed his Jedi's ankles forward and admired the stocking-clad legs stretched out for him. Obi-wan had positioned his own dick pointing downward, so that both shaft and balls were squeezed between his thighs. He moaned when Cody's thrusting hips hit the sensitive organs. 

Cody couldn't watch for too long; it would bring him off too fast. He instead watched his General suck on his fingers and focused his body to giving Obi-wan the best pounding that he could. In terms of physical stamina, he could outlast his General handily, so it was merely a matter of keeping pace. Obi-wan would be overwhelmed before Cody broke a sweat. 

"Harder, Cody" Obi-wan mumbled around the fingers in his mouth.

Cody released Obi-wan's ankles and let the Jedi's legs rest against his chest. He held Kenobi's hips steady while he worked his own even harder. It had Kenobi's body rocking violently, but the Jedi still looked ravenous. He'd gotten his second wind apparently, because he was making eye contact with Cody and treating the fingers in his mouth the same as he had Cody's dick. He kept trying to take them deeper, as if he were desperate to have something down his throat. Cody didn't know how he did it, or how it could have felt as good as it seemed to be making Obi-wan feel. 

The Jedi spread his legs wide, and he rocked his body forward against Cody despite the punishing force the soldier was using to pound him.

"Obi-wan. Kriffing hell -" 

The Jedi moaned on Cody's digits in his mouth. He held Cody's hand firmly against his face, refusing to give up the Commander's fingers for anything. It took some coordination, but Cody managed to get his free hand around his General's cock. Between Cody's pounding and the way Obi-wan was fucking him back, the dick was practically stroking itself in his hand.

Obi-wan had gotten a third finger into his mouth at some point, and Cody watched as he stretched his lips around them and used them to fuck his mouth. Suddenly, Obi-wan threw his head back and groaned loudly. He pulled Cody's hand along, forcing the soldier to maintain his balance as he was pulled forward, while still keeping up the pace of his hips. Cody's knees were braced against the bed, so his core got the brunt of the work. He chuckled as he realized he might end up sore tomorrow. 

Obi-wan groaned and sucked on his Commander's fingers while his climax overtook him. Cody watched the Jedi spill onto his own chest. Now he could finally admire everything that was happening between their bodies: his own thick rod holding his General open, his General's legs open and swathed in lace, Obi-wan's balls and taint contracting as he spilled his load in pulsing bursts onto his chest. As Cody made the final sprint to his own climax, he looked to his General's face. Obi-wan looked tired and relieved, like at the end of a campaign. He let Cody's fingers slip out of his mouth, thick strands of saliva trailing them and spilling down his chin. 

Both hands free at last, Cody scooped his arms under Obi-wan's hips to hold him tightly in place. He leaned forward to take his Jedi's lips in a kiss while he pounded out his own orgasm. When Cody spilled inside Kenobi, the Jedi wrapped his legs around the soldier, locking his ankles. Cody sighed dreamily, shaking with oversensitive nerves and suddenly complaining muscles. He let some of the tension out of them, and rested his chest atop Obi-wan’s. The Jedi slung his bound arms over Cody's shoulders. 

"Oh." Cody gave a breathy chuckle and touched one of Kenobi's arms. "Let me get you out of that-" He’d almost said "sir," but stopped himself in time.

Obi-wan mumbled incoherently before finally managing, "leave it a little longer, Cody. This is perfect."

  
  


-

It would be weeks before Cody got the chance to kiss his General again, but they were together for every moment.


End file.
